


Gym Class can Bring Good Things

by Allycat1212



Series: BMC Requests [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gym class, I took a creative spin, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, The request was completely different from what I wrote, This was a request that I got awhile ago, i wrote this at midnight, its really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allycat1212/pseuds/Allycat1212
Summary: This was bassically a request from guitar_babe. I'm sorry about this, please don't kill me!!! I took this in a different way than you meant for me to take it.





	Gym Class can Bring Good Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guitar_babe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitar_babe/gifts).



> So I'm back!!!! Sorry for the super long wait! I've had school! But Summer is coming up soon so keep the requests coming!!

Ah, gym class. Who doesn't love the great form of torture known as exercise? For the kids at MiddleBorough that meant an hour and a half of running laps around the gym and being forced to communicate with kids during basketball drills. If you got lucky you could get out of it, but for the most part every kid was subjected to the hell that was physical education. 

Now some kids actually enjoyed gym, like Rich, Jake and Dustin. They were three of the more athletic people of the school, so it made sense that they would like this kind of stuff. Michael and Jeremy on the other hand, would find any excuse to get out of P.E that they could. 

It wasn't that they were lazy, they just weren't athletically inclined. So when they could find a way to get out of making themselves look like fools they took the chance. 

Sadly, today was one of the many days where they couldn't get out of gym. Of course it was the day where they had to run the mile. That meant 4 laps around the huge track in scorching hot sunlight. 

Michael honestly had no fucking clue how Jake was able to run it in 10 minutes last time. Rich was no better, if he was being completely honest, they both were nonhuman entities. 

A quick glance over at Jeremy told Michael that his friend was just as nervous as he was. The teen took a deep breath and stood in line next to the other juniors in his class. 

To say Jeremy was nervous was an understatement. He was lucky enough to get out of the mile last semester, but this time he wasn't very lucky. Jeremy was in no way ready to make a fool of himself in front of his peers. He was already a big enough loser as it was, he didn't really need anyone seeing his athletic prowess. You know, the thing he totally had. 

Jeremy reluctantly lined up next to Michael as they both anxiously waited for their teacher to give them the signal to start. 

With a loud whistle the whole class took off, everyone sprinting as hard as they could just to get their mile over with. Michael and Jeremy were lagging behind the rest of the class, as usual. Half way through the run they would both give up and walk anyways, so it didn't really matter to them. 

They were both doing surprisingly well, considering how much actual outdoor activity they both did. Jeremy had lost count of how many times they crossed the marker that signaled the next lap. He knew they were half way through it though. Jeremy could feel the familiar tightness in his chest from running too much and he could tell,from looking at Michael, that his friend was getting pretty worn out as well. 

Michael stopped mid way through the first straight-away, knelt over with his hands on his knees. “Why do we have to do this?” He wheezed. Jeremy laughed slightly at his friend and helped him up. “Because the state says it's mandatory.” 

“The state can fuck off, I don't have the energy for this Jer.” Jeremy snickered a bit and glanced at Michael. “Come on, I think we only have one or two laps left.” Michael groaned and started walking around the corner with Jeremy. 

“You know, i’m really thirsty, after this do you wanna skip school and get a slushie or something?” Jeremy nodded. “Of course I do dude, do you even need to ask?” 

Michael rolled his eyes and gently punched Jeremy’s shoulder. “When we get to my house, we both need to take a shower.” Jeremy nodded in agreement. “Agreed.” 

The two nearly finished the mile, but after they finished changing in the locker room they got slushies so it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this mess of a post. Please if you have requests comment then! Or message me on my Tumblr @yxungscrappyandhungry


End file.
